Cariño Guppie
by El mito de los fics
Summary: En una preparatoria los guppies deben enfrentarse al baile de verano que se esta aproximando. Mal summary. Nonny x Gil. Ryder x Molly. Multi crossover de Nick jr.
1. El día de Gil

**Cosas que aclarar:**

**1.- Seran humanos**

**2.- Tendran 16 años**

**3.- Habra lemon, uso de alcohol más adelante**

**Cambios en los guppies:**

**1.- Nonny es adicto a algo**

**2.- Molly y Onna tienen el pelo a la cintura**

**3.- Deema tiene pelo lacio**

**4.- Goby y Gil están musculosos pero no mucho**

**6.- Cachorro Bubble aparecerá más adelante**

* * *

Cariño guppie

Me despertó el maldito sonido del despertador, no tuve otra alternativa que despertarme me levante me lave los dientes, acabe con la erección mañanera, me di un baño y antes de vestirme me vi en el espejo

- El ejercicio tiene éxito- Lo admito, tengo un buen cuerpo musculoso, pero no mucho, me vestí con una playera azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados azules y converse negros, baje a desayunar solo como siempre y al pasar 20 minutos mi amiga Molly llego para ir juntos a la escuela, lo hacemos desde que éramos niños e íbamos al kínder con el señor Grouper, aun me pregunto que será de el, bueno cuando llegamos a la escuela Molly vio a Ryder, el chico que le gusta, mi amiga puso en acción el coqueteo con el, el chico es alto va a en nuestro mismo salón y tiene el pelo negro, el mas normal de echo, teniendo en cuenta mi pelo azul y la rosa cabellera de Molly. De pronto veo a Nonny llegar a su casillero enfrente de donde estaba, lo abrió y tuve una vista perfecta de su hermoso trasero, hace tiempo que me gusta, pero no se cómo decírtelo y eso me preocupa, tal vez le pida que me acompañe al baile de verano, la campaña sonó y fuimos a clase, me senté con Deema, porque Molly se sentó con Ryder, a lo lejos vi a Nonny junto a Onda y delante de Dora y Diego, entonces la directora entro

- Jóvenes, el profesor Crocker renuncio y ahora tendrán a un nuevo profesor, el señor Grouper- Tanto mis amigos de la infancia y yo nos sorprendimos mucho al ver al hombre entrar, no cambió nada, sólo que ahora era muy canoso

- Buenos días chicos- Dijo, ¿Nos recordara?- Seré su profesor de ahora en adelante- Yo creo que si porque me miro a mi a Deema y luego sonrió. La clase paso rápido y el final llego- Molly, Deeama, Onna, Goby, Nonny y Gil, vengan por favor-

- Te veo luego Molly- Dijo Ryder antes de salir

- Que gustó volver a verlos- Dijo el hombre- ¿Cómo les a ido?-

- Desde el kinder esto es lo mejor- Dijo Nonny, pobrecito el si que sufrió en la primaria y la secundaria

- Mejore mis técnicas de actuación- Dijo Deema

- Somos novios- Dijeron Onna y Goby al unísono, que linda es esa pareja

- Yo estoy en eso- Dijo Molliy acomodanse el pelo detrás de una oreja y salir a buscar a su presa digo a Ryder

- ¿Y tu Gil?- Pregunto el profesor

- También estoy en eso- Dije y disimuladamente voltee a ver a Nonny, creo que Onna lo noto, espero que no me viera- Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Salí del salón

* * *

Estoy muerto del cansancio en especial por educación física, correr por toda la pista durante 90 minutos, eso no es educación es tortura, camine por los pasillos y fui a la parte trasera de la escuela ahí es donde hago lo más secreto de mi vida, nadie lo sabe y... Esperen un momento ese pelo naranja lo conozco, es, es ¿Nonny? Si es el esta de espaldas y veo humo ¿humo? ¿Acaso? de verdad es lo que creo que es

- ¿¡Nonny!?- Pregunte y el volteo alarmado y se le cayo el cigarro

- Eh eh Ho-hola Gil jijiji- Nonny se puso más que nervioso al verme- No le digas a nadie lo que viste-

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?- Pregunte

- Desde los 10 años, se me hizo una adicción- Me confeso y Wow desde los 10 años fuma, y todo este tiempo y no lo note

- ¿Porqué?- Pregunte

- Es que me relaja, cuando me estrenó esto me hace sentir tan bien- Saca un cigarro y lo prende- Esto me encanta ¿quieres uno?- !e ofreció uno

- No, yo no quiero un "taco de cáncer"- Lo mire molesto

- Vamos Gil, como si nunca hicieras algo malo, te vi tomar en la fiesta de Goby- Me dijo molesto

- Pero eso no hace daño- Dije enojado

- Tienes riñones tonto- Me dijo y se empezó a ir

- Esto fue tonto, si quieres que te acompañe al baile tienes que mejorar- La voz de Onna me asusto demasiado

- ¿O-Onna?- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Te vi haciéndole ojitos con el señor Grouper- Me contesto mi pregunta mental- Y te ayudare, así que choca esos 5- Chocamos las manos y esto será bueno, espero y que salga bien

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Ojalá y si porque me queme el coco escribiéndolo, las parejas principales son Gil x Nonny y Molly x Ryder**


	2. El día de Nonny

El día de Nonny

- ¡Maldito infiel!- El grito de mi madre me despertó, se esta peleando con mi papá de nuevo, eso funciona mejor que un despertador, llevand 6 malditos años peleando por lo mismo, que si mamá se sobrepasó con la tarjeta de crédito, que si mi papá es infiel y tiene otra hija, un cigarrillo no me vendría nada mal en estos momentos, me levanté aún estando en ropa interior, tomó una de las cajetillas que tengo en una cajita de mi ropero sacó uno y lo enciendo, comence a fumar de nuevo, llevo 6 años haciendolo, es una adiccion para mi, acabe de fumar, me fui a bañar y antes de vestirme me mire en el espejo

- Parezco chica- Demonios tengo una cinturita, sumandole mi confección delgada, ponganme peluca y globos con agua y ¡Booom! Una sexy chica, sólo así tendría una cita, paaaaatetico, estoy pensando en el vestirme de chica para salir a una cita, me vestí con un pantalón entubado negro, una playera de manga larga verde y unos vans azules, o claro y mis típicos lentes, que uso desde niño, de hecho soy un maldito estereotipo de un nerd. Baje a desayunar cuando deje de escuchar gritos, señal de que ambos se fueron a trabajar, antes tuve que barrer los pedazos del florero que tiraron en su discusión, desearía que dejarán de pelear al menos así dormiría mejor. Termine mi desayuno y salí directo a la escuela. Cuando llegue me encontré con Deema, me dijo que se iría a maquillar y de ahí me fui a mi casillero, detrás de mi observe a Molly y a Gil, mi amor platónico, se que es estupido y... Esperen, ¿Gil está viéndome a mi? Mejor dicho a mi trasero, me sonroje demasiado. Gil estaba violandome con la mirada, no lo soporte y me fui al salón. Me senté junto a Onna y empece a hablar con Dora que estaba detrás de mi, estabamos divertidos hastq que entro la directora

- Jóvenes, el profesor Crocker renuncio- Aleluya ese hombre estab a loco- y ahora tendrán a un nuevo profesor, el señor Grouper- Mire a Onna que estaba igual de impresionada que yo y vi a ese amable y regordete y creo que a veces creo negligente hombre entrar al salón, no cambió nada, sólo que ahora era muy canoso

- Buenos días chicos- Dijo, ¿Nos recordara?- Seré su profesor de ahora en adelante- Ojalá y si nos recuerde, era maravilloso tener a ese hombre dándonos clase. De pronto y sin notarlo la clase acabo- Molly, Deeama, Onna, Goby, Nonny y Gil, vengan por favor-

- Te veo luego Molly- Dijo ¿Ryder? No lo recuerdo bien antes de salir

- Que gustó volver a verlos- Dijo el hombre- ¿Cómo les a ido?-

- Desde el kinder esto es lo mejor- Dije y es verdad, esto es lo mejor de mi vida, deje atrás el infierno que sufrí

- Mejore mis técnicas de actuación- Dijo Deema

- Somos novios- Dijeron Onna y Goby al unísono, son tan melosos que a veces me dan ganas de lanzarles abejas

- Yo estoy en eso- Dijo Molliy acomodanse el pelo detrás de una oreja y salir a buscar a alguien

- ¿Y tu Gil?- Pregunto el profesor

- También estoy en eso- Dijo y creo que me miro a mi o a la ventana- Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Salió del salón y mis demás amigos también yo me quede, siempre lo hago acomodo los libros de la biblioteca del salón que nunca dejan en su lugar

- Ya deja eso Nonny ¿sigues con tu TOC*?- Me pregunto el profesor

- Es inevitable, tengo que acomodar por título, autor o color, no soporto nada fuera de lugar, me gusta hacerlo- Conteste

* * *

Estoy molido, el profesor nos torturó haciéndonos correr 90 minutos y no estoy del todo bien, necesito un cigarro, me fui directo a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde están todos los basereros, hasta eso huele bien, no apestan, saque una cigarro y me puse a fumar, estaba tranquilo hasta que...

- ¿¡Nonny!?- Me asuste al escuchar la voz de Gil y provoco que mi cigarro cayera

- Eh eh Ho-hola Gil jijiji- Dije demasiado nervioso- No le digas a nadie lo que viste- Nadie sabe que fumo, solamente Onna

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?- Me pregunto muy seio

- Desde los 10 años, se me hizo una adicción- Bueno ahora Gil y Onna lo saben

- ¿Porqué?- Me pregunto

- Es que me relaja, cuando me estrenó esto me hace sentir tan bien- Y me hace olvidar que mis padre se quieren matar, saqué otro cigarro y lo prendí- Esto me encanta ¿quieres uno?- le ofrecí

- No, yo no quiero un "taco de cáncer"- Me miro ¿molesto? O por favor, no estoy haciendo nada malo, genial ya me enoje

- Vamos Gil, como si nunca hicieras algo malo, te vi tomar en la fiesta de Goby- Le dije también molesto

- Pero eso no hace daño- Que idiota, olvida las consecuencias del alcohol

- Tienes riñones tonto- Dije y me comenzó a ir, no quiero molestarme y llegar enojado a casa y más porque término rompiendo algo, siempre que me enojó lo hago y lo haré, estoy furioso con Gil. Cuando llegue a mi casa tome una revista vieja y la empiezo a romper hoja por hoja, mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos y no se porque, termine con la revista y lance los pedazos a la basura y subí a acostarme- Espero que mañana sea un dia mucho mejor-

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC) es un trastorno de ansiedad (como la agorafobia y la fobia social) caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas, denominadas compulsiones dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada.**

**Y el tipo de TOC de Nonny es Ordenador, hablare de ese tema más adelante.**

**Les agradezco a:**

**Gigant Woman**

**Neko Skyress**

**por dejar review y a partir de ahora contestare sus reviews. Bueno es todo adiós **


	3. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Gil camino a paso firme en la escuela, vestido con una camisa azul claro, unos jeans y converse negros, tenia un lindo peinado y llevaba una rosa en la mano, respiraba agitado y se le veía nervioso, sudaba mucho y Onna estaba junto a el

- ¿Segura que aceptara?- Pregunto el peliazul

- Claro que lo hará- Onna saco un comunicador y lo puso en su oreja- Azulino y Uva listos, ¿Ricitos de oro lista?-

- Lista- Contesto Deema a lado de los casilleros

- Bien- Dijo Onna- ¿Rose lista?-

- Lista- Contesto Molly en el salón de clases

- Sexy, ¿alguna idea de donde esta la Naranja?- Pregunto Onna

- En el estacionamiento, despidiéndose de su madre- Contesto Goby fuera de la escuela

- Avísanos cuando entre en la escuela- Dijo Onna

- Claro- Goby dijo viendo a Nonny. Onna y Gil seguían caminando por la escuela y Gil estaba más que nervioso y lleno de sudor

- Gil, ve al baño y límpiate la cara con agua- Ordeno Onna y Gil asintió para meterse al baño y mojarse la cara, mientras Onna esperaba afuera

- ¡La Naranja dejo el frutero!- Dijo Goby por el comunicador causando que Onna se sobresaltara

- Gracias- Dijo Onna- Atención Ricitos de oro, la Naranja va hacia ti-

- Entendido- Dijo Deema empezando a pensar en algo para entretener a Nonny, pasaron 10 segundos y distinguió a Nonny- ¡Nonny! Amigo mío ¿Cómo estas?

- Eh, bien Deema gracias por preguntar- Dijo Nonny algo confundido

- Yyyyyyy emmm ah ya se- Deema susurraba- ¿Qué haces?-

- Sacando mis libros- Dijo el pelinaranja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Deema recordó el TOC de Nonny

- Bueno, quería pedirte ayuda para acomodar mi casillero- Dijo Deema

- Claro, aún es temprano- Dijo Nonny y ambos fueron al casillero de la rubia y la chica lo abrió denjando ver un gran desastre- Esto será rápido- Nonny se dirigió al casillero

- Si claro rápido- Y sin darse cuenta su casillero estaba en completo orden, su maquillaje en un rincón, sus libros en orden de las materias, su espejo reluciente con los foquitos fundidos cambiados, sus fotos ordenadas por pose y sus cosas extras acomodadas en perfecto orden- Wow-

- Bueno ya me voy adiós- Nonny se fue dejando a Deema con la boca abierta

- La Naranja va a la cocina- Dijo Deema

- Entendido- Dijo Molly y se disponía a distraer a Nonny pero Ryder se atreveos en su camino

- Hola Molly-

- Hola Ryder- Molly sonrió copuetamente

- Me preguntaba si querias ir al baile de verano conmigo- Pregunto Ryder

- Claro que sí iré contigo- Molly saltaba de felicidad

- Hola Molly- Saludo Nonny quien entraba al salon

- Hola Nonny- Dijo Molly distraida hasta qué recordado que tenía que hacer- ¡Nonny!- Molly de lanzo sobre el chico y lo inmovilizó en el suelo- No te preocupes Ryder, es algo de amigos- Molly río nerviosa- Y tu no entres aún

- Molly suéltame ahora mismo- Decía Nonny retociendose bajo la chica- Quiero ir al salón-

- No- Entonces Molly tomó el comunicador- Naranja esta capturado en la zona de Rose, Azulino tiene campo libre-

- ¿De qué coños hablas- El chico seguía moviéndose- ¿Quienes Rose, Naranja y Azulino?- Cerca de ahí Onna llevaba a Gil al salón

- ¿Y si dice que no?- Gil se puso mucho más nervioso cuando llegaron al salón y vieron a Molly sometiendo a Gil

**POV Gil:**

Hay no, hay no y miles de hay no. Nunca debí hacerle caso a Onna, esta loca, el maldito tinte morado ya le afectó el cerebro, y lo peor de todo es que Nonny esta bajó Molly y Ryder sólo ríe junto a Deema y Goby. Cuando llegamos Molly libero a Nonny y el se paró y me vio, sonreí nervioso y Nonny seguía con su hermosa cara de introvertido y serio que tanto me gusta

- Ahora o nunca- Susurro Onna en mi oreja causando que me tensara demasiado, así que me acerque a el, le di la rosa que tenía en mis manos y el me miro confundido

- ¿Gil?- Me pregunto inocente, tome aire y dije

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de verano?-

**POV Nonny:**

Genial, primero la rareza (muy común) de Deema, luego que Molly me acorralara en el suelo y no me soltaba y ahora Gil me dio una rosa ¿Que demonios esta pasando

- ¿Gil?- Le pregunte y el tomo aire

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de verano?- No lo puedo creer pidió ir al baile de verano, debo estar soñando, el amor de mi vida me pidió ir al baile con el, esperen debo contestar

- Si, me encantaría ir contigo al baile de verano- Conteste y el me abrazo yo correspondí el abrazo

- Gracias- Me susurro en el oído. No se ni que contestar

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto la profesora Hastings, la más ruda de la escuela

- Nada- dijimos todos

- No les creo- Nos vio a Gil y mi- ¿Porqué tienes una rosa?

- Eh eh yo eh la rosa eh ¿La rosa?- Me puse tan nervioso que me puse a balbucear idioteces

- Es para mi- Dijo Deema- El me invito al baile de verano- Deema tomó la rosa y me agarro de la mano, yo sólo asentí y la profesora nos miro

- Yo se que ocultan algo, siempre lo hacen Bubble Guppies- Me miro de nuevo- Los estaré vigilando- Al fin la bruja ejem la maestra se fue y yo me desmaye.

**POV Normal:**

Después del desmayo de Nonny todos lo llevaron a la enfermería y esperaron afuera del lugar para que Nonny saliera

- ¿Porque les dijo Bubblu Guppies?- Pregunto Ryder, el único ajeno a los chicos

- Era un apodo que teniamos en el kinder, lo seguimos conservando, y la profesora Hastings nos conoció estando en la primaria y éramos los más traviesos de la escuela- Extrañamente toodos los Guppies contestaron al unísono. Pasaron 3 minutos y al fin Nonny salió algo mareado

- ¿Estas bien?- Se apresuro a preguntarle Gil

- Si , sólo mareado- Contesto el pelinaranja

- Con el golpe que te diste no lo dudes- Dijo Onna

- Bueno lo importante aqui es que nuestros queridos Gil y Nonny irán juntos al baile

CONTINUARA...

**Una cosa más que decir antes de irme y es que a partir del capitulo 5 habra Lemon y sadomasoquismo en una de las 2 parejas además de darle el capitulo 6 a Molly y Ryder. Eso es todo y adiós **


	4. A nigth to remember

A nigth to remember

- Demonios- Dijo Nonny mientras se terminaba de peinar, pues el peine se volvió a atorar en su naranja cabellera- Necesito ayuda- Se dijo asi mismo y tomó su celular

_- Alo- Contesto una chica al otro lado de la línea_

_- Ho-hola Deema soy Nonny- _

_- ¿Qué sucede amiguito?- _

_- Necesito tu ayuda, mi cabello está horrible-_

_- Enseguida llego a tu casa, adiós-_

Nonny colgó su celular y espero a Deema mientras intentaba quitar el peine de su cabeza, pasaron 15 minutos y Deema llego, estaban por irse a la escuela y los padres de Nonny salieron a trabajar

- Wow, creo que necesitare herramientas expertas- La rubia sacó un atomizador para mojar el cabello de su amigo, una vez mojado pudo sacar el peine- Tienes el cabello algo largo- Deema empezó a peinar a su amigo- Oye recuerdas que voy a audición ar en un programa de canto

- Si- Contesto Nonny extrañado de la razón de porque su amiga sacó ese tema

- Pues, ¿Quieres audición ar conmigo?- Pregunto Deema

- ¿Qué? No yo no canto para nada- Dijo Nonny muy nervioso

- Claro que si, lo hacíamos siempre en el kinder-

- Pero éramos niños- Nonny observo a Deema- No lo haré

Deema

Imagina tener todo lo que hemos soñado  
¿No lo quieres?

Nonny

Quizás

Deema

¿No lo ves?

Nonny

Un poco

Deema

Imagina la primera audición después de clases  
¡Obtengo el lugar!

Nonny

¿Aparte de mí?

Deema

Pues por supuesto

Nonny

¡Si claro!

Deema

¡Tienes que creerlo!

Nonny

Sigue hablando

Deema

Tú y yo con toda la fama

Nonny

Deema y cuál es su nombre?

Deema

¿Suena emocionante?

Nonny

Atractivo

Deema  
¡Vamos a hacerlo entonces!

Nonny

Te escucho

Deema

Estilista personal, agente y un publicista

Nonny

Pero ¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto?

Deema

Contigo podemos ganar

Nonny

¿Ganar un papel?

Deema

¡Piensa más grande!

Nonny  
Convertirnos en súperstars

Deema

Eso está mejor  
¿No ves que más grande es mejor?  
Y mejor es más grande  
Un poco nunca es suficiente  
¡No, no, no!

Ambos  
¿No lo quieres todo?  
Lo quieres, sabes que lo quieres  
La fama y la fortuna y más  
Lo quieres todo, lo quieres, sabes que lo quieres  
Tienes que tener tu estrella en la puerta  
Quieres el mundo y nada menos, todo el glamour y la prensa  
Dándote solo los mejores comentarios  
¡Cántalo!  
Lo quiero todo  
Lo quiero, lo quiero, si  
My nombre en luces en la sala Carnagie  
¡Lo quiero todo!

Deema

¿No lo ves?

Nonny

¡Sí!

Deema

¡Van a amarme!

Nonny

¡Uhum!

Deema

¡Qué digo! ¡Nos amaran!  
Alfombras rojas, bouquets de rosas, multitudes esperando en el camerino

Nonny

¡Estoy con ella, no me paren, no soy un paparazzi!

Deema

Invitaciones, ovaciones de pie

Nonny

Revistas

Deema

¡Si por favor!  
¡Vamos a ser celebridades!  
Fotógrafos, club de fans, le daremos a la gente lo que les gusta  
¿Ahora estas emocionado?

Nonny

Me gusta

Deema

¡Vamos a hacerlo entonces!  
Times Square, reuniones inalcanzables para la gente común, secuelas  
Mejor

Ambos  
Nueva York hoy, ¡mañana el mundo!

Nonny

Shows agotados

Deema

¡Piensa más grande!

Nonny

Y el Oscar va para…

Deema

¡Eso está mejor!

Ambos  
¿No ves que más grande es mejor y mejor es más grande?  
¡Un poco nunca es suficiente!  
¡No, no, no!

¡Lo quiero todo!  
Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero  
La fama y la fortuna y más  
Lo quiero todo  
Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero  
Tengo que tener mi estrella en la puerta  
Quiero el mundo y nada menos, todo el glamour y la prensa  
Dándome solo los mejores comentarios  
¡Lo quiero todo!  
Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, la radio, CD, el salón de la música  
¡Lo queremos todo!

Nonny

Aquí en las luces brillamos, mira quien somos

Deema

Cuando Broadway conozca tu nombre,  
¡Tú sabrás que eres una estrella!

Nonny

¡Baila!

Lo quiero, lo-lo lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero,  
Lo-lo lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo-lo lo quiero!

¡Lo quiero todo!  
¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!  
¡La fama y la fortuna y más!  
¡Lo quiero todo! Lo quiero, lo quiero  
Tengo que tener my estrella en la puerta  
Quiero el mundo y nada menos, todo el glamour y la prensa  
Dándome solo los mejores comentarios

¡LO QUIERO TODO!  
¡Paris!  
¡Londres!  
¡Roma!  
¡Toronto!  
¡Los Ángeles!  
¡Sidney!  
¡Buenos Aires!  
¡Tokio!  
¡Moscú!  
¡Bollywood!  
¡Ciudad de Nueva York!  
¡LO QUEREMOS TODO!

- ¿Cuando es la audición?- Pregunto Nonny

- El próximo sábado- Dijo Deema- Ahora a la escuela- Ambos se fueron ya que el peinado de Nonny quedo listo, tomaron el autobús y era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a la escuela, una vez llegando vieron a sus amigos en la entrada muy preocupados- ¿Ahora que?- Pregunto la rubia

- La señorita Hastings- Contesto Molly

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Pregunto Nonny

- Que ella será la vigilante del baile y como Deema dijo que tu irías con ella no podrás estar con Gil- Explico Onna

- Es cierto no pensé en eso- Deema dijo y Nonny se hizo un facepalm

- ¿Y Gil?- Pregunto Nonny viendo que el no estaba

- Con la señorita Hastings, piensa decirle todo-

* * *

- No conseguí nada- Dijo Gil sentándose en su lugar junto a Nonny- Dijo que si no te ve con Deema nos sacara del baile-

- Pues que lo haga, si no estoy contigo no quiero estar ahí- Dijo Nonny en tono meloso

- Kyaaa que lindos son- Dijo Deema sonriendo

- Deja tu lado fujoshi para después ahora hay que idear un plan para estos dos estén juntos- Dijo Molly y el señor Grouper llego y les hablo

- Deberían hacer el trabajo y no idear planes amorosos-

- Lo sentimos- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Trabajen- Dijo amable el hombre y se fue, la clase termino y todos ya se iban hasta que Ryder hablo

- ¿Ya están listos para el baile?- Pregunto y todosse detuvieron abriendo los ojos

- ¡Los vestidos!- Grito Onna

- ¡Las limosinas!- Grito Goby

- ¡Los peinados!- Grito Molly

- Hay que irnos ahora el baile es pasado mañana- Dijo Gil y todos corrieron menos Deema y Nonny

- Tu y yo iremos a prepararnos por la audición-

Supongo que ahora es oficial  
Cant atrás a cabo, no puedo volver hacia fuera (no)  
A prepararse para la noche de noches  
La noche de las noches, bien  
Dont Panic (Pánico!)

Ahora tenemos que vestir para la fiesta de verano?  
Amigo yo creo que tenemos la opción  
Sí la de las noche de todas las noches  
Tengo que mirar apenas a la derecha  
Vestirse para impresionar a los chicos

No quiero clásico o vintage o cuadros?  
Considerando que el espejo?  
Creo que esta tux es demasiado holgados  
Demasiado apretado, que me hace ver raro.

Debo ir estrella de cine glamorosa, atrevida o dulce?  
No sé, pero nadie mejor que use el mismo vestido que me  
Su noche de nuestras pesadillas  
Su la noche de nuestros sueños  
Su demasiado tarde para atrás.  
Hey, cambios de imagen, servicio de masajes.  
No sabe lo que es un ramillete.  
Estado esperando toda la vida para esto.

Su va a ser una noche (no puedo esperar)  
Para recordar (aw hombre)  
Vamos ahora, big fun (bien)  
Su va a ser la noche (supongo)  
A durar para siempre (afortunados)  
Bien que nunca nunca nunca te olvides

Hay que estar listos , Hay que estar listos  
Hay que estar listos ,mHay que estar listos ya  
(Oye has estado allí una hora hombre)  
Así que, ¿ qué debo hacer con mi pelo?  
Considerando que mi máquina de afeitar?  
Ooh, me encanta.  
Me veo como un camarero.  
Tengo pelusa?  
Sus obtenga más tarde ya debería estar allí.

Su madre abre la puerta, Soy toni en el interior  
Es aquí, a su vez, las horas de llegar.  
No sé por qué, a sus padres mirándome hacia abajo  
Considerando que mi bolso? Brillo de labios? Ahora estoy volviendo loco.  
Entonces, algo cambia mi mundo  
La chica más hermosa de la derecha en la frente de mis ojos

Su va a ser una noche (Oh Yeah!)  
Para recordar (eso es seguro)  
Vamos ahora, big fun (Alright!)  
Su va a ser la noche (Sí, esta noche)  
A durar para siempre (para siempre)  
Bien que nunca nunca nunca se olvida.

Quien es esa chica? (Luce tan fina)  
Quien es ese tipo? (Yo no reconocer)  
Quien es esa chica? (Ella se ve tan bien, sí)  
Youll nunca realmente se nota, pero probablemente debería

Gran diversión, en la noche de las noches (bien)  
La noche de las noches, esta noche  
Lets dance  
En la noche de noches  
Usted sabe que se va a hacer a la derecha

Su va a ser una noche para recordar  
Su va a ser la noche que dure para siempre  
Su va a ser una noche para recordar  
Su va a ser la noche que dure para siempre  
(A Durar Para Siempre)  
Su va a ser nuestra noche (usted sabe)  
Para recordar (todo el tiempo)  
Vamos ahora, big fun (diversión grande)  
Su va a ser la noche (me encanta)  
A durar para siempre (el resto de nuestras vidas)  
Bien que nunca nunca nunca te olvides

Su va a ser nuestra noche (oh yeah)  
Todos juntos (dilo en voz alta)  
Vamos ahora, a todos (los thats a la derecha)  
Su va a ser una noche (sí, esta noche)  
Para recordar (escuchar la multitud)  
Y nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca lo olvides!

- Listo- dijeron las chicas saliendo de una boutique con sus vestidos

- ¿Y Deema?- Pregunto Molly al ver que la rubia no estaba con ellas

- No lo se, la vi con Nonny antes de irnos y están juntos supongo- Dijo Dora que estaba con ellas

- Bueno no importa es hora de irnos ya

* * *

- Estas muy enamorado- Dijo Deema

- Muuucho- Hablo Nonny

- Pues con el secretito de el te ayudara en el baile

CONTINUARA...


End file.
